The proposed study will describe and analyze patterns of heroin use (initiation and life styles while addicted) and "recovery" from addiction among Chicanas. These will be related to (a) Chicano subcultural focal concerns, especially those relating to female sex-role prescription, (b) socialization either within the barrio drug-using subculture or outside of it, and (c) the restriction of socio-economic opportunities for Chicanas. In addition, the research will supplement previous descriptive research (performed by the Project group) on barrio gangs as significant milieux for male Chicano drug use, and will do so in a historical perspective. Finally, the research will provide an opportunity to develop the collaborative methodology, pioneered by the Project group, in which ex-addicts and academics work together throughout the project period. The previous efforts have involved the structured male Chicano networks, and establishing a collaborative methodology with a somewhat variant social structure--that of female addicts--is expected to present new challenges.